1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic display device and, more particularly, to an electronic display device capable of displaying a stereoscopic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a viewing angle of an electronic display device is used as one factor for evaluating a display quality of the electronic display device. When the viewing angle is widened, a wider area of a screen of the electronic display device can be displayed and observed.
However, when personal information or privacy information is displayed on the screen of the electronic display device, the information may be revealed to other persons. Therefore, in this case, the wide viewing angle is unfavorable to a user of the electronic display device. Accordingly, there is a need for the electronic display device to have a function of selectively adjusting the viewing angle.
In addition, an electronic display device including a liquid crystal barrier disposed in front of a display unit capable of selectively displaying a two-dimensional (2-D) image and a three-dimensional (3-D) image has been developed. In the 2-D mode, the liquid crystal barrier becomes in a completely transmissive state, so that an image displayed by the display unit is completely transmitted through the screen.
In the 3-D mode, the display unit separately displays left-eye and right-eye images in units of pixels or sub-pixels, so that the liquid crystal barrier optically generates light transmitting portions and light blocking portions. The left-eye and right-eye images are directed to the left and right eyes of an observer by the liquid crystal barrier, so that the observer can see a stereoscopic image from the images displayed by the display unit (or display region).
Conventionally, in the field of the electronic display device, the electronic display device capable of adjusting the viewing angle and the electronic display device capable of displaying the stereoscopic image have been individually and/or separately developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.